


The Banjo Wolf

by H4PPY_P1LL5



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Female Protagonist, oc and canon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4PPY_P1LL5/pseuds/H4PPY_P1LL5
Summary: Haystring is a hybrid. Her mother was a fox and her father was a wolf. Her life goes on and on, and all she wants to find is fun, fun, and fun. Though life can be tough, she plays her banjo and has fun anyways. Frankly, she's wondering where her life will go next.And we'll just have to find out.





	The Banjo Wolf

Hello! The author here. I would just like to quickly say a few things:

1\. This is from an anime/manga from 2003 called Wolf's Rain, a fandom that's fallen into obscurity as of lately. This fanfiction might be confusing to those who haven't seen anything Wolf's Rain. If you think you'd like to get a better understanding of the universe, I recommend you check out the manga (it's probably somewhere online) or the anime (you could probably find it online as well if you try hard enough. Though if you'd like a physical copy you can get Blu-Ray discs of the Funimation dub! I guarantee this is one of the better English dubs out there). Be warned, though, it can be absolutely HEART-WRENCHING sometimes ;w;

2\. To Wolf's Rain fans: so sorry if this has any misinformation about the world of Wolf's Rain! I've only watched the anime once a few months ago, so I might remember certain aspects incorrectly. Please don't be afraid to tell me if I get something wrong!

3\. If you disapprove of oc/canon fanfics, I recommend you leave.

Hope you enjoy! Meet Haystring.

More chapters coming soon.


End file.
